Bloodrager
While many ferocious combatants can tap into a deep reservoir of buried rage, bloodragers have an intrinsic power that seethes within. Like mages, bloodragers’ veins surge with arcane power. While sorcerers use this power for spellcasting, bloodragers enter an altered state in which their bloodline becomes manifest, where the echoes of their strange ancestry lash out with devastating power. In these states, bloodragers can cast some arcane spells instinctively. The bloodrager’s magic is as fast, violent, and seemingly unstoppable as their physical prowess. The Bloodrager is a hybrid of the Berserker and Mage. '''Role: '''Offensive Combat, Magic '''Alignment: '''Non-Lawful '''Hit Die: '''d10 '''Starting Wealth: '''3d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Str +3, Cha +2 Stats Spells The Bloodrager is an Arcane Spellcaster. The Bloodrager uses their Cha modifier for spellcasting. All learnable spells can be found here. The number of spells a Bloodrager can cast each day are equal to the number on the chart (above) + the bonus spells per day listed here. Abilities Class Proficiency The Bloodrager is proficient with Simple and Light/Heavy Martial Weapons, and with Light and Medium Armor. They are proficient in shields (but not tower shields). A bloodrager can cast bloodrager spells while wearing light armor or medium armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. This does not affect the arcane spell failure chance for arcane spells received from other classes. Like other arcane spellcasters, a bloodrager wearing heavy armor or wielding a shield incurs a chance of arcane spell failure if the spell in question has somatic components. Bloodrage (Su) The Bloodrager can enter Bloodrage as a free action on their turn. The Bloodrager can Bloodrage a number of rounds equal to 4 + their Constitution modifier. They gain an additional 2 rounds of Bloodrage per level after 1st. When raging, the Bloodrager gains +4 to Strength and Constitution, along with +2 to Willpower. The Bloodrager also gets a -2 to AC and are unable to use any Dex, Int, or Cha-based skills except for Acrobatics, Fly, or Intimidate. When ending a rage, the Bloodrager is fatigued for a number of rounds equal to 2 times the amount of rounds they raged. Bloodrage counts as the Berserker's rage class feature for the purpose of feat prerequisites, feat abilities, magic item abilities, and spell effects. Fast Movement (Ex) A bloodrager’s land speed is faster than is normal for his race by 10 feet. This benefit applies only when he is wearing no armor, light armor, or medium armor, and not carrying a heavy load. Apply this bonus before modifying the bloodrager’s speed due to any armor worn or load carried. This bonus stacks with any other bonuses to the bloodrager’s land speed. Bloodline (Su) Each bloodrager has a source of magic somewhere in his heritage that empowers his bloodrages, bonus feats, and bonus spells. Sometimes this source reflects a distant blood relationship to a powerful being, or is due to an extreme event involving such a creature somewhere in his family’s past. Regardless of the source, this influence manifests in a number of ways. A bloodrager must pick one bloodline upon taking his first level of bloodrager. Once made, this choice cannot be changed. Always Ready (Ex) At 3rd Level, a Bloodrager can no longer be caught Flat-Footed, nor do they lose their Dex bonus to AC due to their opponent being invisible. The Bloodrager can still lose their Dex bonus due to being immobilized, however. Blood Sanctuary (Su) At 3rd level, due to the power of his blood, a bloodrager can stand confidently amid the effects of spells cast by himself or his allies. He gains a +2 bonus on saving throws against spells that he or an ally casts. Blood Casting (Su) At 4th level, the bloodrager gains the ability to cast spells even while bloodraging. He can also cast these spells defensively and can make concentration checks for these spells while bloodraging. While bloodraging, he can cast and concentrate on only his bloodrager spells (see below); spells from other classes cannot be cast during this state. Eschew Materials At 4th level, the bloodrager gains Eschew Materials as a bonus feat. Martial Master (Ex) At 5th Level, choose a single weapon are proficient with. Gain a +3 bonus to Attack with that weapon. At 15th Level, this bonus increases to +6. Counter-Flank (Ex) At 7th Level, the Bloodrager cannot be flanked. This denies any bonuses, special attacks, or effects that are given from flanking an opponent to the enemies, unless that enemy's class level is 4 or more levels higher than your Bloodrager level. Greater Bloodrage (Su) At 9th level, when a bloodrager enters a bloodrage, the morale bonus to his Strength and Constitution increases to +6 and the morale bonus on his Will saves increases to +3. In addition, upon entering a bloodrage, the bloodrager can apply the effects a bloodrager spell he knows of 2nd level or lower to himself. The spell must have a range of touch or personal. If the spell’s duration is greater than 1 round, it instead lasts for the duration of the bloodrage. This use consumes a bloodrager spell slot, as if he had cast the spell; he must have the spell slot available to take advantage of this effect. Indomitable Will (Ex) At 15th level, a bloodrager gains a +4 bonus on Will saves to resist enchantment spells while bloodraging. This bonus stacks with all other modifiers, including the morale bonus on Will saves he also receives during his bloodrage. Tireless Bloodrage (Ex) At 18th Level, you are no longer fatigued after raging. Mastery - Mighty Bloodrage (Su) At 20th Level, when raging, the Strength and Constitution bonuses are increased to +8 and the Willpower save bonus is increased to +4. Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Needs to be Edited